Hinata, My Quaint Girl
by non nominatur
Summary: Hinata seorang jelmaan bidadari khayangan yang sedang menjalani masa hukuman di bumi. Dia harus membuat jatuh cinta mahluk yang melihatnya turun ke bumi pertama kali. Sementara itu, Sasuke. Pria tampan, kuat, presdir yang sangat pelit, perhitungan dan hanya percaya pada kenyataan, melihatnya turun ke bumi. "Dasar mesum, aku tidak akan berhenti menghajarmu." , "Dasar wanita gila."


MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Presented by Non Nominatur

**HINATA, MY QUAINT GIRL**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 – Perjalanan ke Gunung**

Hinata menyeduh tehnya sekali lagi. Tidak sampai habis, lalu meletakkannya dengan pelan. Dengan tenang ia mengikuti alur upacara minum teh yang diadakan Kaisar Langit Rikudo hari ini. Memang tidak ada hal khusus jika Kaisar Langit Rikudo memanggil semua bidadari dan mengadakan upacara minum teh. Tapi ini sangat aneh menurutnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia diundang oleh Kaisar Langit Rikudo. Namun, meskipun ia sangat penasaran, ia tetap mengikuti tata krama dengan baik.

Sementara itu, wanita di sebelah Hinata justru gelisah. Ia mengkhawatirkan reaksi putrinya itu. Ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Kaisar Langit Rikudo dan akhirnya pria yang paling berkuasa sejagat raya itu mengusulkan acara ini. Jika sampai Kaisar Langit Rikudo turun tangan terhadap masalahnya, itu berarti masalahnya amat sangat pelik. Lalu masalah apakah, itu?

"Jadi, kenapa Kaisar Langit Rikudo Yang Agung mengundang setengah bidadari dan setengah manusia sepertiku, di acara yang sakral ini?" Hinata bertanya dengan tenangnya dan membuat ibunya terperanjat.

"Hinata, tidak sopan! Beliau.."

"Tidak apa, Hinami." Kaisar Langit Rikudo tersenyum ramah. Ia mengerti bahkan memaklumi karakter dari Hinata. Meskipun ia setengah bidadari, ia membawa darah seorang bangsawan terkenal pada jaman Edo. "Ada istilah darah lebih kental dari pada air. Karena itulah aku memakluminya, Hinami."

_**Hinata. Rikudo-sama sudah mengampunimu. Kalau kau berbuat kurang ajar lagi, Ibu akan menghukummu.**_

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja."

"Sesuai keinginanmu. Ini tentang perjodohan yang sudah ditetapkan.."

"Sudah kuduga" Hinata memotong ucapan Kaisar Langit langit mendengus dan menyeringai tipistanpa menyadari ibunya menahan amarah karena tingkahnya.

_**Hinata, anak ini benar-benar.**_

"Aku sepertinya sudah mendiskusikannya dengan ibu." Hinata melirik kearah ibunya dan gadis itu tercekat. Kalimat ancaman yang sedari tadi ia keluarkan, menghilang seketika. "Sejujurnya aku sangat tersanjung. Bahkan Kaisar Langit Rikudo Yang Agung sampai repot-repot menanyakan perjodohanku."

"Hinata" Amarah Hinami kembali memuncak ketika Hinata kembali berulah dengan kata-katanya. Namun Kaisar Langit Rikudo menahan Hinami untuk membuat keributan lebih parah.

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik. Tidak. Untuk saat ini aku belum tertarik dengan hal itu. Bagaimana, ya?"

"Sudah cukup, Hinata!' Hinami melepaskan dirinya dari amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan-tahan. Ia pikir dengan Kaisar Langit Rikudo turun tangan mengatasi hal ini, anak itu menjadi sadar akan kedudukannya pada Kaisar, dan menjadi penurut untuk menikah. Namun ternyata darah memang lebih kental dari pada air. Anak ini hanya tampilan luar saja yang mirip dengannya. Di dalamnya ia memiliki harga diri dan keteguhan prinsip dari seorang Hyuuga.

"Hinami, tenanglah"

_**Bahkan kau membuat Rikudo-sama menenangkanku? Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Hinata.**_Beberapa bidadari terlihat terkejut dengan keributan di upacara minum the ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu lebih dari ini." Teriakan Hinami tidak membuat Hinata takut atau apapun. Gadis itu justru mendengus dan membiarkan layaknya angin berembus. "Hinata. Kau mungkin memang seorang bidadari, namun tingkah lakumu itu bukanlah seorang bidadari."

"Tunggu, ibu. Aku memang bukan bidadari. Aku hanya setengah bidadari. Ingat? Setengah."

"Benar juga. Ini semua salah pria itu!" ..dan akhirnya Bidadari Hinami meratapi nasibnya menikahi seorang manusia."Ini semua salahku menikahi pria seperti dia. Anakku tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganku selain wajahnya. Pira itu benar-benar kejam!"

_**Kami justru bersyukur dia tidak mirip denganmu**_. Para bidadari hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah ketika Hinami mulai bertingkah dan kekalutan bidadari itu semakin menjadi saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kukutuk saja pria itu. Lagipula dia sekarang berada di surga, kan? Tunggu? Kenapa pria menyebalkan seperti dia ada di surga? Kaisar Langit Rikudo!"

"Oh.. tidak. Ibu mulai kumat lagi." Hinata memutar iris matanya, menatap ibunya dengan tatapan malas dan membiarkan wanita itu heboh sendiri dan akhirnya wanita itulah yang mengacaukan acara Kaisar Langit Rikudo.

"Tidak bisa! Kaulah yang salah disini, Hinata!"

_**Lah? Aku lagi?**_Hinata terperanjat. Lagi-lagi ia disalahkan ibunya.

"Kau ini tidak menghargai bagaimana ibumu bekerja keras untuk mengenalkanmu pada bidadari tampan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya mencari jodoh dan menikahkan setengah bidadari sepertimu. Semua bidadari menikah di umur yang sama denganmu, banyak pula yang ingin menikah denganmu. Namun, kau dengan santainya menolak semua itu. Kau tidak tahu? Ini seperti memperjuangkan hal yang sia-sia!"

"Sudah tahu begitu, tapi ibu masih saja.."

"Hi.. Na.. Ta.." Hinami menggeram kesalOke, ini batas kesabaran Hinami. wanita itu sungguh sangat kesal dengan tingkah Hhinata, bahkan sikap tidak peduli milik anak itu.

Aura gelap berputar ke sekelilingnya, bahkan kilat pun mulai menyambar langit-langit surga. Para bidadari, dan mahluk surga kabur begitu saja tidak ingin terkena dampak buruk dari hal yang menyeramkan seperti itu. Hinata terperanjat ketika untuk pertama kalinya ibunya mengeluarkan amarah yang tidak biasa. Sementara itu Kaisar Langit Rikudo.. dia sudah pergi dengan mahluk surga berekor sepuluh miliknya.

_**Dasar Kaisar Langit Rikudo pengecut!**_

"Hinata! Aku bisa mendengar itu!" geram Hinami. Hinata tercekat. Rasa takutnya menjalar ketika melihat sosok menyeramkan ibunya ketika sedang marah. "Ini hukuman untukmu atas semua tingkah lakumu!"

"I..Ibu.." terlambat. Hinami terlanjur mengucapkan mantra.

"Wahai dewi air, dewi bulan, dewa petir, berikanlah restumu padaku. Kirimlah anak ini pelajaran di bumi, sampai ia menemukan takdirnya di sana!"

Hinata tercengang melihat ibunya mengucapkan mantra. Ternyata ibunya benar-benar serius untuk menghukumnya. Hinata menoleh kesana kemari mencari pertolongan, sampai akhirnya ia menatap istana bulan tempat dewi bulan bersemayam. Ia memohon pada dewi bulan namun petir menyambar dengan sangat kencangnya. Seakan tidak mengijinkannya untuk memohon. Cahaya memancar dari istana bulan, membawa Hinata pergi menjauh. Hinata merasa cahaya itu luar biasa terang menyinarinya hampir menenggelamkannya. Cahaya itu tidak menyakitkan namun sangat menyilaukan mata, dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh air. Hinata dijatuhkan ke sebuah danau oleh petir tersebut. Ternyata ibunya tidak main-main. Ia benar-benar dikirim ke bumi.

"Ibu! Jadi ini balasanmu untuk semua yang ku lakukan padamu?" Hinata berteriak ke langit hitam yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya kilatnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku, anak bodoh!"

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu saja. Akan kubuat kau menyesal membuang putri tercintamu di tempat antah berantah seperti ini!"

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan syarat untukmu menyelesaikan hukuman" Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Hinami. Dengan cepat ia memasang raut wajah memelas dan merayu-rayu ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, apa syaratnya?"

"Ketika kau keluar dari danau ini, kau harus membuat jatuh cinta mahluk yang melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya."

"Baiklah, itu mudah."

"Heh" Hinami mendengus licik. Ia tahu Hinata akan bersikap seperti itu. "Kau mungkin bisa berkata seperti itu, tapi bagiku ini tidaklah seru kalau kau menang dengan mudah." Hinata melenguh lesu dan mengumpat-umpat kembali ibunya. "Di sini kau hanya akan menjadi manusia biasa, tanpa sihir, bahkan dengan kecantikanmu."

"Ap.. Apa? Apa maksudmu dengan mahluk? Kalau yang melihatku pertama kali adalah anjing dewa kematian, kau mau menantumu adalah anjing dewa kematian? Lagipula apa itu? Aku tidak bisa memakai kecantikanku?" Hinata terperanjat ketika ibunya banyak memberikan kesulitan dalam persyaratannya.

"Benar" Sejenak Hinami memalingkan pandangannya beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Bahkan semut yang melihatpun tidak akan menjadi masalah."

"Ibu.. kau.." Hinata menggeram kesal dan Hinami tertawa sinis melihatnya.

"Lalu, untuk kecantikan yang kumaksud." Poni Hinata secara tiba-tiba memanjang hingga ke tengah hidungnya, menutupi mata indah miliknya. "Yang menjadi daya pikatmu adalah mata. Poni ini akan menutup matamu dan menghalangimu membuat para pria jatuh hati padamu. Jika kau memotongnya, ia akan memanjang dua kali lipat. Kau juga tidak bisa mengaturnya ke samping atau ke belakang untuk membuat matamu terlihat."

"Lalu bagaimana aku tahu orang yang melihatku pertama kali?" Hinami mengayunkan tangannya dan muncullah sebuah lonceng perak kecil di tangan Hinata.

"Lonceng ini akan berbunyi saat kau menemukan mahluk itu." Hinata menatap lonceng itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia kemudian menatap langit. Meskipun begitu ia tahu wajah ibunya di khayangan terlihat sedih. "Aku tahu ini kejam untukmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memuluskan setiap jalanmu di khayangan. Tapi kau justru menyulitkanku dan membuat semua hal yang kuberikan padamu menjadi sia-sia." Hinata termangu mendengar perkataan ibunya. Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah dan menyesal pada ibunya. "Mulai sekarang, kau harus melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini padamu, agar kau tahu betapa sulitnya mengurusmu terutama mencarikan jodoh untukmu." Hinata terenyuh ketika mendengarnya dan ia menjadi semakin bersalah. "Sampai-sampai aku harus merelakan menantuku adalah seekor ikan pari danau." Hinami kembali meratapi dengan begitu hebohnya dan membuat Hinata terperanjat lagi.

"Jadi suamiku benar-benar ikan pari?" ia mencari kesekeliling, takut jika suaminya benar-benar ikan pari.

"Satu lagi, jangan ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah bidadari." Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika Hinami berkata dengan serius. Sepertinya anak itu mulai menyadari posisinya. "Baiklah Hinata, sampai disini saja. Aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu sering-sering karena aku sibuk. Sampai jumpa."

"Dasar wanita itu.." Hinata menggeram sepeninggal Hinami. "Setelah mengutuk anakmu, kau pergi begitu saja?" Hinata kemudian mendengus lelah dan memutuskan untuk mengurus masalah ini dulu. Ia menoleh kesana kemari dan menyelam, ia memastikan tidak ada mahluk aneh yang melihatnya. Sampai akhirnya ia terkejut ketika ada sosok berambut kuning muncul dari balik semak-semak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

Pria itu Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Seorang presiden direktur dari tiga perusahaan besar dan ratusan perusahaan kecil yang bekerja untuknya. Parasnya yang tampan, tubuh yang atletis, dan kemapuan beladiri yang sangat hebat membuatnya banyak dipuji seluruh wanita, bahkan aktris holywood secantik Ino Yamanaka yang terkenal dengan sikap 'jual mahal'nya pun mengagumi dirinya. Tidak hanya wanita, pria pun banyak mengagumi sosok sempurna pangeran Uchiha ini karena keterampilannya mengatur perusahaan besar. Sayangnya satu hal..

Sasuke itu sangat perhitungan.

"Kalau kau meminta padaku, apa yang aku dapatkan?"

"Kau beri padaku, aku beri padamu!"

"Apakah itu menguntungkan untukku?" dan seterusnya. Ia hanya memikirkan timbal balik dari apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Bisa-bisa dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, kau tidak akan mendapatkan istri, Sasuke" keluh Itachi miris melihat adiknya yang aneh itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab kakaknya. Tentu saja. Baginya itu adalah suatu hal yang memboroskan uang dan menghentikan konsentrasinya dalam mengatur perusahaan. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Perjodohan" satu kata dan menjawab semuanya. Tapi tetap saja bagi Itachi itu bukanlah jawaban. Sasuke bisa saja ingin menikahi wanita perjodohan, atau dia cuma ingin memacari wanita perjodohan, atau dia ingin membawa wanita hasil kencan buta lalu meminta dijodohkan?

"Hei, Kei!"

"Perjodohan" Sasuke mengulang kalimat yang sama dan membuat Itachi mendengus lelah. Sasuke mendekatkan mikrofonnya dan berbicara pada sekretarisnya yang bekerja di luar. "Tolong bawa Itachi keluar dan pastikan ia masuk ke mobil yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah."

"Kei, kau mengusirku?" Itachi menggeram ketika melihat Sasuke meminta seseorang untuk membawanya pergi. Adiknya justru mengendikkan bahu dan terus mengetik sesuatu dari laptopnya.

"Selamat jalan, Aniki" Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan membuat Itachi merasa sebal melihatnya.

Sepeninggal Itachi, Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Masih ada waktu lima menit untuk bersiap. Ia akan menemui teman lamanya di gunung. Ia memutuskan untuk naik pesawat saja ke Kyoto, tempat temannya tinggal. Sasuke menyuruh sekretarisnya mengurus perlengkapannya dan memesankan tiket pesawat ke Kyoto, dan sambil menunggu, ia akan membaca pergerakan saham sejenak sampai akhirnya ponselnya berdering.

"Hn?"

"**Kau jadi kemari kan, Sasuke?"** Sasuke berdeham lagi menjawabnya. Pria di telponnya tertawa lebar entah mengapa. **"Aku sudah berangkat duluan. Kau juga segera berangkat sebelum malam."** Sasuke kembali berdeham dan pria itu memutuskan teleponnya.

.

.

.

"Aaah, Sasuke benar-benar lama sekali." Keluh Naruto.

Sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu Sasuke sambil memancing di danau, bahkan sampai langit hampir menggelap dan Sasuke belum juga muncul. Naruto mengumpat-umpat dan mengeluhkan Sasuke yang membuatnya menunggu lama. Ia jadi menyesal berangkat duluan hanya karena ingin melihat Mars lebih dulu daripada Sasuke.

Menurut badan astrologi Jepang, Planet Mars dan Bulan akan terlihat dengan sangat jelas di Jepang malam ini. Naruto menjadikan hal ini kesempatan untuk membuat Sasuke beristirahat. Ia tahu pekerjaan Sasuke yang banyak membuat pria itu tidak bisa beristirahat. Naruto memohon-mohon pada Sasuke untuk meluangkan waktunya sejenak untuk berlibur. Sekuat-kuatnya tubuh Sasuke, tetap saja ada batasnya.

Naruto akhirnya mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya ia lari terbirit-birit untuk buang air kecil.

Naruto mendengus lega ketika ia berhasil membuang semuanya. Ini karena ia terlalu banyak minum selama perjalanan, belum lagi udara yang sedikit dingin meskipun ini memasuki musim panas.

"Huwaaa!" Naruto berteriak kencang karena terkejut ketika petir menyambar. Setelah sedikit tenang ia mendecak kesal. "Bukannya ramalan cuaca tidak hujan? Bagaimana, sih"

Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke tendanya, namun kembali terkejut ketika cahaya kilat dengan cepat melewati pandangannya, dan petir kembali menyambar. Kali ini lebih kencang dari biasanya. Naruto terkejut.

"Bisa-bisa aku kena penyakit jantung" keluhnya. Ia terus melanjutkan perjalanan dan kemudian terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis ada di tengah-tengah danau.

.

.

.

**Aku tunggu di danau di dekat gunung Fukuyama**

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pria itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Naruto, temannya, dan juga dirinya sendiri. Naruto mengatakan ingin menghilangkan penat dan mengajaknya mendaki gunung. Sasuke tahu saat ini dia memang sibuk-sibuknya, tapi meskipun begitu, ia terima juga ajakan Naruto. Padahal perjalanan ini menghabiskan uang juga.

Sepetinya berteman lama dengan Naruto membuat 'prinsip perhitungan'-nya hancur begitu saja jika berurusan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Sasuke berjalan santai. Ia tahu persis danau yang dimaksud Naruto. Mereka sering bersama ke tempat itu untuk memancing saat liburan musim panas. Sekarang hari mulai gelap. Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil mempersiapkan senternya. Ia akan memakan bekalnya jika sudah bertemu Naruto.

Waktu berjalan terus dan hari semakin malam. Suara petir tiba-tiba datang menggelegar. Sasuke menatap langit sedikit heran. Ia tahu pasti menurut ramalan cuaca malam ini sangat cerah sampai-sampai mars dan bulan yang berdampingan, akan terlihat sangat jelas di dari gunung Fukuyama. Tapi petir yang tiba-tiba datang sungguh membuat Sasuke merasa aneh.

Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia berharap tidak benar-benar hujan.

Sebuah cahaya menyambar melewati mata Sasuke. Sasuke reflek memalingkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba petir menyambar dengan begitu kerasnya. Ia sedikit kesal karena petir itu terus mengejutkannya. Namun ia lebih terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis berendam di danau yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu menatap langit lama sekali kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai akhirnya gadis itu terlihat terpaku.

Sasuke menatap arah pandangan gadis itu dan melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat bersemu ketika Naruto menghampirinya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Legenda bidadari dari khayangan itu tidak benar-benar ada, kan?"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" pria itu berbicara pada Hinata dan gadis itu terkejut, malu, sekaligus senang. Itu adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya, dan sekali lagi orang. Berarti manusia! Ia tidak jadi menikah dengan ikan pari danau.

Hinata tersenyum mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, namun yang ada adalah wajah takut pria itu. Pria itu terkejut dengan wajah menyeramkan Hinata yang tertutup poni setengahnya. Tapi setelah sedikit lebih tenang, pria itu meminta Hinata untuk naik kalau tidak gadis itu akan kedinginan. Hinata tersipu. Pria itu sangat baik. Ia yakin pria itulah yang melihatnya pertama kali.

"Naruto.." suara seorang pria yang lain mengejutkan Hinata. Pria bertampang sangar dengan rambut yang aneh. Hinata menghela nafas lega. Untunglah yang pertama kali melihatnya adalah pria dengan senyum semenyenangkan cahaya bulan dengan rambut seterang matahari. Hinata merasa ia akan semakin bercahaya dengan Naruto. Ia jadi semakin menyukai Naruto.

"Kau sudah sampai, Sasuke? Lihat ada seorang gadis di sana" Naruto sesaat berbicara pada Sasuke lalu beralih pada Hinata. "Heeei, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" pria itu berteriak agar suaranya terdengar. Jarak Hinata dengan daratan cukup jauh.

"Aku.. aku.. terpeleset dan hanyut" cukup sulit bagi Hinata memberikan alasan yang logis.

_**Terpeleset dan hanyut? Gadis ini gila atau memang bodoh? **_Sasuke mendengus lalu berlalu begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli dengan gadis gila yang mandi di danau yang dingin malam-malam. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto menceburkan diri dan membantu Hinata ke daratan.

Naruto segera memberi Hinata selimut dan pakaiannya sebagai ganti pakaian Hinata yang basah. Ia meminta gadis itu berganti di semak-semak sementara pria itu memasakkan ramen di tungku. Hinata tersipu malu. Ia merasa diperhatikan dan entah mengapa ia merasa tidak lama lagi hukumannya akan selesai. Sepertinya Naruto juga menyukainya, dilihat dari sikap pria itu.

"Jangan konyol" suara dingin seorang pria tiba-tiba menusuk mimpi manis Hinata.

"Tunggu! Dari mana kau muncul?"

"Aku di sini sejak tadi. Ternyata kau punya tubuh yang bagus, heh" Sasuke menyeringai sementara Hinata memukulnya kesal.

"Dasar kau mesum!"

"Hentikan."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menghajarmu." Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menatap Hinata.

"Dasar wanita gila. Sepertinya kau ini benar-benar bodoh."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hentikan menyukai Naruto." Hinata terkejut. Sungguh. Baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu Sasuke dan pria itu sudah tahu perasaannya pada Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan pria itu tahu kalau ia adalah.. bidadari?

"Suka-suka aku, mau menyukai siapa" Hinata menyalak. Kalaupun Sasuke tahu ia menyukai Naruto, ia tidak bisa lengah begitu saja, kalah dari perdebatan dengan pria menyeramkan yang mesum dan menyebalkan ini.

"Benar. Itu adalah hakmu. Tapi kewajibanku juga untuk menjaga _nakama_ku dari wanita penggoda sepertimu." Hinata terkejut. Ia dikira wanita penggoda oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Benar, kan? Untuk apa seorang wanita berendam malam-malam di danau, ha? Apalagi itu bukan tempat pemandian air panas." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan membuat gadis itu tercekat. "Jangan dekati Naruto." Perkataan Sasuke seakan sebuah perintah mutlak yang membuat Hinata harus mengerjakannya. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap saja penasaran.

"Me.. nga.. pa?" ia terbata bertanya. Ia takut tapi juga gugup dengan tatapan intens Sasuke.

"Naruto.. dia sudah mempunyai pacar"

Dan entah mengapa petir menyambar sangat kencang di hati Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, semua :D

Ini ff pertama saya, hehe hehe.. :D

Ada yang ingin saya tekankan disini, tentang ff ini:

1\. Hinami itu bukan nama asli ibu Hinata, dan disini ia memiliki wajah seperti Hinata hanya saja terlihat lebih dewasa.

2\. Maafkan sifat Hinata yang ooc, disini karakternya seperti Hinata dalam Naruto The Movie: Road of Ninja.

3\. Lonceng yang dipakai Hinata adalah lonceng yang dipakai Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura dalam ujian bersama Kakashi.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

empty-san


End file.
